Possession
by TheEpicallyAwesome1
Summary: Alfred and Arthur were believed soulmates, until Arthur called it off. Without him, Alfred feels a certain emptiness in his life... I know, I know, crappy summary, yeah, yeah. USUK. Rated M (i believe O.o or maybe its a T) gahhhhh i don't know, just read it ok! Enjoy! (warning: dystopian themes, i'm going through a phase or something...meh)


**Okay…time for something new, something fresh…TIME FOR ANOTHER RANDOM IDEA STARTED IN SCHOOL WHEN I HAD NOTHING BETTER TO DO! Yay!  
Hope you enjoy it (right now, I'm going through a dystopian phase)…ANYWAYS! Enjoy!**

* * *

How do you know when someone is going to tell you something you don't want to hear? Simple. First of all there is a nervous build-up full of stutters, stammers and very awkward pauses like the person has no f***ing idea how to spit out the truth in a way that can't hurt you. F***! They should know it's going to hurt you any way you put it! He should've known! He should've known what would happen…it's his fault! It's ALL HIS fault! I hate him! I hate his straw coloured hair! I hate his alien green eyes! I hate the way he smiles at EVERYTHING! I hate his smile! I hate everything about him. Most of all, I hate how his hand fits perfectly in mine…like it's meant to, like he was made for me…and he is the only person in the world who I could possibly having loving feeling for…

* * *

_Arthur_ _Kirkland, beautiful and perfect in every single way. The energy of warmth and happiness radiated from him in gentle waves. I felt drawn to him; he was like an angel, pure, charismatic and charming.  
I didn't have to think twice, I knew I was in love, in love with every aspect of him. I loved how his hair was as bright and dazzling as the summer sunshine. I loved his precious emerald green eyes. I loved how he smiled so often with that sweet smile. I loved that smile._

_I got to know him soon enough, and he instantly made me love him even more. The superficial aspects are beautiful, but what is on the inside made him the most perfect being in the world.  
Somehow, a date invitation slipped out of my mouth, before I could remind myself that we had only just met and for Arthur to accept would be highly unlikely.  
But to my surprise, he laughed with his musical laughter, and said "Yes. Yes of course"._

_It was then that I knew he loved me back, somehow I knew without even asking him to confirm it. We were two soul mates, made for each other and it was therefore our fate and destiny to meet each other. I knew it. He knew it. We both knew it, that no one else in the WORLD could tear us apart. We were conjoined by the heart, unbreakable and inseparable…and that's how it will stay, for the rest of forever. And that is what I loved most about him; the way his hand fit in mine, like it was meant to be…_

* * *

Or so I thought. He deceived me, in such a sly way; making me believe that he loved me, loved me undyingly and eternally. Liar! Deluding me with his fables and fantasies! I can't believe I was so naïve to think this all to be true! That an illusion of beauty could possess me to be misled!  
All my emotions were true. I did love him, with a burning passion and would continue burning endlessly, had he not put it out with his cold, bitter lies!

As I thought about this whilst standing in the privacy of my bathroom, sobbing hysterically and shaking (not with the cold), I wondered was this all my fault. I had jumped to a false conclusion without the slightest hesitation. And so, I ended up hurt, heartbroken and emotionally shattered. Every day that followed the one where he'd admitted the stone hard truth had been filled with sleepless nights and endless tears. Wouldn't it be wonderful to put an end to these harsh memories, this never ending pain? No one would care, certainly not Arthur; he'd proved it.  
And it's not like there was any point in my life now that it was without Arthur's charm and perfection…without him, I was nothing, unable to move on, incapable of feeling happiness.

I didn't the rest of my life being full of depression and feeling of failure. There was nothing else for it. It was time to say goodbye and pull the plug.

…

…

…

Goodbye Arthur my love. May you be happy without me. You deserve that at least.

* * *

**DUNDUNDUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! I know, I know, dystopian creepiness.**

**I believe I can do something more with this, it isn't a one shot, and it can only get better right?**

…

…

…

**Okay, maybe it can get a bit worse.**

**But anyways, hope you enjoyed it. Favourite, follow and review PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE! I need to know how I can improve or if it's okay or whatever!**

**Meh!**


End file.
